For some time so-called talking dolls have been known that are provided with a playback device used to reproduce sound recordings. Stuffed animals are also known that are similarly provided with a playback device that can be used for generating animal sounds. These playback devices were originally realized as tape or phonograph playback devices. Their playback devices comprise electronic circuits that are provided with storage elements on which the sound sequence to be played is stored digitally, for example in MP3 format. These playback devices are generally provided with switches and can be activated to trigger the playback.
In addition to the above dolls and stuffed animals, dolls and animals are also known that are equipped with recording devices that permit a recording of sufficiently loud sound events. These recordings can then be played back by integrated sound generators with a slight time delay.
The company Ugobe Inc. manufactures an imaginary animal named “Pleo,” which is a toy in the shape of a known dinosaur that is provided with a battery-operated mechanism used to perform certain walking, neck, and head movements. This toy is also provided with a plurality of sensors that make possible certain interactions with the toy.